The Robin Connection
by KeyofNostalgia
Summary: Whether he is Richard Grayson or Robin, his experiences and relationships define a great part of him. A collection of Robin-centric one-shots.
1. Conversation

**Summary: 5 times Robin had a heart-to-heart with someone, and the one time he didn't need to.**

(Post-Usual Suspects)

Artemis stood in the training room, pummeling a punching bag like there was no tomorrow. Seeing her dad and sister again and being so close to them had been slightly nerve-racking. They'd pulled off the trick, though. Her sister had gotten away, but Artemis was on better terms with her than their father anyway.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Robin saunter in and watch her with a half-smirk. _The little creep_ , she thought fondly.

"That punching bag must have offended you pretty badly."

She rolled her eyes. "It's an inanimate object, Robin."

"Ouch. I bet you hurt its feelings."

Letting out a short laugh, she stopped and pulled off her gloves, wiping the sweat off her brows. Robin didn't say anything else, resulting in what was an awkward silence for her and probably an amusing one for him. Glancing sideways at the boy, Artemis grabbed a water bottle and plopped down on the mat. "So, you've known for a while?"

"Yeah. I figured it out near the beginning."

Artemis looked at him with mild surprise. "Figured it out? You said that before, but...didn't Batman just tell you?" Surely the hero would have warned his partner that the new member of the team had a questionable family background.

"No. Well, I guess he didn't really need to. Occasionally I'm not sure why Bats does what he does, but he probably expected me to do my own background checks on my teammates. And I did, after the first mission with you on the team. Cheshire got away while you were on her tail, and something just...didn't add up."

"You still trusted me, though."

Robin nodded. "As I said, you're not your family. You yourself didn't give me a big reason not to. You chose to escape that life, so I figured I'd watch and see what happened." He snickered at the end, immediately gaining her suspicion. Nothing good came out of his laughing like that…

"Anyway, why hold onto what happened? I was willing to trust you then, and I still trust you now. That's what should matter."

Artemis crossed her arms. "What, are you telling me to forget about my past?"

"No! Never." Robin walked closer, and she got the feeling that he was staring at her intently behind the sunglasses. "We...all of us had lives before becoming heroes-in-training. They're a part of our identities, but they don't have to be the _only_ thing that make them up. I mean…," Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not even sure what I'm saying anymore."

She considered his words. They made sense, and some part of her had already acknowledged them, didn't it? Artemis remembered saying that she had chosen a new family during the attack on Mount Justice by the androids. "No, I get it. It might not be as easy as it sounds to just...get away, but that doesn't mean we can't try. We build on who we are." Robin smiled at her, looking incredibly young, and she responded with one of her own. He was surprisingly mature for his age sometimes.

"All that deep stuff aside...I'm glad you joined the team, Artemis."

She started slightly but felt her smile widen. "Thanks. Me too."

* * *

(Post-Welcome to Happy Harbor)

Robin stood to the side as M'gann flitted around the kitchen, putting materials for cookie-baking away. She didn't seem aware of his presence, which was strange for a telepath, and jumped as she turned to leave. "Robin! Wow, you can really be quiet when you want to be!"

He smirked. "Thanks. I learned from the best...but you looked kind of distracted."

M'gann nodded hesitantly. "I was just...thinking."

"About today?" The Martian had made rookie mistakes, but it was understandable. When she got more experienced, she could contribute much to the team.

"Yes. It was exciting, but I still feel really new to everything," she admitted. "It all went by so fast, you know?"

"Hey, everyone's new at one point," Robin pointed out. "We learn, and we get better." He ruefully thought back to his first days, when he had been too rash, too eager.

She looked at him curiously. "Everyone? Even robots like Red Tornado?"

"Well, in a way. Even he has to adapt, right? But he _is_ an android, so it's probably a little different. People, though, like me, KF, and Batman...we all had to start somewhere."

"Somehow I can't imagine Batman making mistakes," she tittered.

He grinned. "That's the image for superheroes, I guess. Get beneath the surface, though, and we find that there's always room for improvement."

M'gann looked away at that, and Robin wondered if he'd said something wrong. Just as he was about to say something more encouraging, she smiled at him. "You are right." She still seemed a little off, so Robin stepped up to her and grinned back.

"You know what else I'm right about? You did pretty well during that last fight with Mr. Twister. It may not have been a big mission or anything, but we worked as a team."

A pleased expression appeared on her face again, and she nodded. "Start small, right?"

Smirking, he chirped, "Yep! Before you know it, we'll be taking on the big guys." He paused. "With training, of course. I get this feeling that some of them still think of us as sidekicks."

M'gann laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, and a sense of understanding passed between them as they shared a look. "We'll prove them wrong."

* * *

(Post-Schooled)

Superboy was watching static again. Robin perched on the back of the couch, keeping an eye on the clone's reaction as he scooted closer. It was a risk, especially considering his explosive temper, but Robin wanted to goad some _emotion_ from the guy. Something positive would be nice, but that wasn't a likely reaction that he could expect…

Besides, he was bored. His school was going through repairs due to the Amazo incident, so he had more time to kill before academics took up half of his life.

Robin would have gone home, but Batman had gone solo to do...something. In Gotham. He didn't like feeling as if he was being left out of the loop, so the teen had decided to stay in the Cave, maybe even for the night (after letting Alfred know, of course). If Batman needed help for whatever reason, he'd call. (As if.)

He let out an unnecessarily deep sigh. Superboy continued to ignored him.

That wouldn't do at all.

Robin slid down to the couch and stared ahead at the TV screen, watching the static right along with Superboy. If he stayed still long enough, surely the clone would wonder about his silent presence…

Twenty minutes passed, and Robin belatedly realized that he was falling asleep. Noticing that Superboy had a faint smirk on his lips, he scowled and huffed. Kryptonians and their stupid super-hearing-sensitive-enough-to-distinguish-heartbeats…

"What are you doing?"

 _Oh, so_ _now_ _he decides to ask_ , Robin grouched. _After twenty minutes of my life that I'll never get back…_ He shook his head and sighed. "Not feeling the aster."

Superboy turned his head to look at him, a semi-curious expression alight on his face. "Shouldn't you go home? It's late."

He shrugged. "I didn't feel like it." Robin was grateful that he was talking to Superboy and not anyone else since others would have questioned him or tried to insist that he return home. As it was, his currently rather stoic companion merely quirked a brow and redirected his attention to the screen.

...Or not. Superboy spoke up moments later. "Are things...okay?"

He hid his startled look. "Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't they be?"

The (physically) older boy shrugged. "There must be something negative associated with going home if you don't want to do it."

Robin smiled at the logic. "That could be true...or maybe I'm acting on a whim and actually just don't feel like going."

Superboy gave him a look. "You're the Batman's protégé. I wouldn't think you followed urges like that."

This time Robin just flat-out laughed. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean protégés have to act _exactly_ like their mentors...even though it might be expected of them." His smirk faded as something shifted in Superboy's expression. _Get the hint already, Supey…_

With a mix of frustration and apprehension coloring his face, Superboy shook his head. "It's not the same. I'm his _clone_. I'm _supposed_ to be like him."

Robin sank down on the cushions and let out a long breath. "Okay. Imagine Batman having a teenage clone. Do you think he'd act exactly like him?"

He didn't receive an answer, so he continued.

"No. The clone would have different experiences, different people surrounding him, and a different upbringing. You can clone a person, but you can't copy his _life_. At least," he tilted his head, "not with the age difference with the original."

Superboy looked ready to argue, but Robin cut him off. "You were 'born' in Cadmus, 'raised' there. You were fed information. It makes _sense_ that you don't act like Superman.

"But...the powers."

Robin tried not to let that stump him. "Maybe you'll grow into them. I'm not sure. But... you get along pretty well with the powers you do have."

Superboy's mouth lifted upward into a slight smile. "Yeah?"

The 13-year-old smirked and put his feet up on the table in front of him, something that he'd never get away with at Wayne Manor. "Yeah. C'mon, would I say something I didn't mean?"

Seeing Supey quirk one of his eyebrows in amusement, he hastily added, "Don't answer that."

His smile got a little bigger, and Robin could see the Boy Scout in him.

* * *

(Post- Alpha Male)

As the Bio-Ship carried them back to the Cave, Aqualad stared out at nothing. He was...tired. Leadership was a burden- a necessary one, but an onerous responsibility nonetheless at times. He had to take charge for directing the others, keeping them organized. This mission had almost been a disaster, with the teens separating and going their own ways.

Aqualad sighed to himself and gazed over the Team, unwilling to believe that any of them was the mole. He knew he had to have kept the information to himself in case someone turned, but it was a decision that unsettled his mind. Trust...trust was key to making this team function.

Artemis. She had a mysterious background; none of them had heard of her before she had joined...but then again, they had not known Superboy or Miss Martian either. He had not objected to her joining the team, however; if two League members deemed her trustworthy and skilled enough to place her with them, she probably was. The archer proved herself quickly, fitting in well. Her determination to save them from the Red androids just recently especially showcased her loyalty….at least, he hoped so. His eyes met hers for a brief moment. She blinked sleepiness away from her eyes and turned away.

Superboy. He was a Cadmus clone. Who knew what they had done to him? While he seemed set on the hero business, there could be a dormant order lying within him. Aqualad grimaced at the thought. He at least tried to comfort himself with the notion that if Superboy _was_ the mole, he'd be an unwilling one. Aqualad watched him pet Wolf contentedly before moving on in his thoughts.

Miss Martian. The girl had told them the story of how she came to Earth. He saw no reason to not believe her, and if Martian Manhunter had disapproved, she would not be here. Aqualad did not see an obvious motive for her being the mole. Then again, that was hard to pick out for everyone involved. The girl was concentrating on steering the Bio-Ship, but she shot him a smile when they made eye contact. He nodded once in return.

Kid Flash. The impulsive yet loyal speedster. Which trait was more defined? Impulsiveness may have led to his making a deal with the enemy, but would the loyalty part allow that? He was one of the first sidekicks. Kid Flash certainly did not _act_ as if he had something to hide...Aqualad looked at the speedster with furrowed brows, becoming more conflicted by the second. The boy was dozing off and did not notice.

Robin. He was the _first_ sidekick, was he not? Or perhaps "partner" would be a more preferable term… He had been working with Batman for years. Aqualad suspected that the two were father and son. What would be enough to push him to the other side? As the Bio-Ship landed, he glanced at Robin. The boy was absently tapping his fingers on his knee. As soon as a hatch opened, he bounded out into the Cave. The rest of them followed.

Batman waited, his arms crossed. Aqualad pushed down his thoughts and relayed a report on the mission…

The hero did not look pleased. "Instead of working as a team, you split apart and went your separate ways without a solid plan. This could have jeopardized the mission and risked your lives." He looked at each person on the team, his jaw set grimly. "You did manage to regroup, however, with Aqualad taking charge again." His cowled gaze turned to the Atlantean, and Batman sent him an imperceptible nod. "But don't let something like this happen again."

A murmur of assent came from the group. Without saying anything else, Batman strided to the Zeta tubes, presumably headed to the Watchtower for League business. Giving each other glances, the teenagers gradually scattered.

Except Robin. He stayed rooted to his spot, lips pursed slightly. "...Being leader. Must be hard."

"It can be challenging. It takes responsibility, but I believe you will be up to the task when the time comes."

"Yeah?" Robin smiled a little weakly. "That decision you made to keep information from us...I get why you made it. But I don't know if I'd be ready to do the same kinds of things."

Aqualad considered him for a moment. "You will do what you can. We cannot know how that will turn out, but I would like to hope that things will...work out."

The youth tilted his head with a small upturn of the lips. "I assume you've gone through each member of the team, trying to figure out who could be the mole and why. What were your thoughts on...well, me? Just curious."

He hesitated, gathering his thoughts. "First and foremost, I am willing to believe that Sportsmaster was trying to divide and confuse us by telling a lie. But if you want my view on things… Perhaps you still harbor anger over the events in July, the mentors keeping secrets. If you were bitter enough then, you may have sought another way to escape the League's shadow."

Robin smiled wryly. "Do you know what's one of the things I hate doing most? Disappointing Batman. Sure, I might not always be happy with what he does or how he acts sometimes, but he's still my...mentor. I don't think I'd be able to lie to him."

It was obvious to Aqualad that the younger teen was telling the truth. His mentor's opinion mattered much to him. "I have been wondering, Robin. What is he to you outside the hero life? Is he your father?"

"Does it matter if he is?"

"I suppose not," he conceded. "Whether he is or not, you are able to work well with him."

"Same goes for you and Aquaman, Kid Flash and Flash…" Robin passed off the comment with a shrug. Aqualad took the hint for secrecy and shifted the subject matter.

"From what I have witnessed," he said, "you would have to err gravely in order to disappoint him. He is stern but fair." _I would assume that he also has a soft spot for his own child,_ he did not add.

Robin smiled at him half-heartedly. "Right… I hope I never make that big mistake, though."

"Perhaps you will, perhaps not. However it turns out, I believe it is likely that past and present pride will outweigh whatever disappointment you may have incurred."

The younger boy's shoulders seemed to straighten, and Kaldur continued. "If you ever happen to doubt my words, ask the others. They will tell you the same, especially Kid Flash. I get the sense that he is more privy to your private life than the rest of us." It made sense; the two were too close friends for them to have such big secrets as one's identity between them.

"...Thanks, Kaldur. You're a great leader, you know that?" Robin grinned.

He put a hand on the teen's shoulder and led him out of the room to where their friends were waiting. "Thank you, Robin. Knowing that you think so lifts a burden from my chest."

Robin laughed, back to his usual fair mood. "That's what little birds are for…"

* * *

(Post- Performance)

 _Recognize: Robin, B01._

Wally dashed in front of the Zeta tube and grinned. "Hey, Rob! Did Bats finally let you off from probation?"

Even through the sunglasses, Wally could see that Robin was obviously rolling his eyes. "It wasn't probation, Wally. We just talked."

His grin faded. "How'd it go?"

Robin shrugged and made his way to his room, Wally close behind him. They entered, and Robin shut the door and locked it. "He wasn't happy that I took the team on an unauthorized mission and used his name to do it." The younger teen took off his shades and set them down on the bedside table. "A personal mission, at that…"

Wally grimaced. "Did you get grounded?"

"Would I be here if I was?"

He almost flushed in embarrassment. Curse his faster-than-brain mouth.

Dick sighed and flashed a weak grin at him. "It probably wasn't as bad as you're imagining it. He understood why I did what I did."

"That's good," Wally said, sitting down on the bed. "Did it...bring back memories?"

His friend was silent for a while. "Yeah. Good and bad."

"It's normal to miss it, you know. It was your home."

"I do know. But...I think it's mostly the times of the memories that I miss. The circus itself is great, of course, but it's not the same now."

"Not without them," Wally intoned quietly.

"...Yeah." Dick looked up at him, and Wally hated the sorrowful look he was wearing.

"Positive thoughts, Dick. Even after a tragedy, you didn't give up. Look at what you're doing now, helping others and being a hero. I think your parents would be glad that you're living a life that you enjoy."

Dick quirked a smile. "I think they'd get a little freaked out at some of the situations I get into, too."

Wally grinned and stood, shrugging one shoulder. "Well, I guess that's just how parents are."

"Including yours. Don't let them worry too much, Wally."

His grin faded slightly as he nodded solemnly. "I try not to." The speedster then spread his arms out theatrically. "I don't intend on letting the hero life take me down."

Dick put his sunglasses back on and smirked. "Good. I'd hate to go on missions without someone to annoy everyone else with."

Wally laughed and pulled open the door, feet tapping in anticipation of movement. "Speaking of that...I think the Cave is a bit too quiet, don't you?"

"Definitely," Robin grinned wickedly.

"Race you to the kitchen! I'll give you a head start."

Robin stuck his tongue out at him. "Yeah, that's _so_ fair…" He ran off, and Wally smiled after him. It wasn't something that he really made known, but...he was proud of his friend.

* * *

(Post-Misplaced)

When they returned home, Dick felt completely drained, physically and emotionally. He was sore from the fight with Klarion, he had been dealing with a world with no adults, and he had watched his friend lose her father.

Letting out a small sigh, Dick took off his mask and set it on a counter. Losing a father? Not something that he wanted to go through again.

So why was he so reluctant to talk to Bruce?

With that in mind, he changed and headed for the stairs, intending to go straight to his room. But of course, as soon as he was about to leave, Bruce stepped out of his own changing area. The billionaire caught his eyes and waved him over.

Dick swallowed, realizing that he didn't know what to say. He trudged over, eyes lingering on anything but the person he was approaching.

Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder. "...Dick? Are you all right?"

He wanted to say yes. He wanted to say that he was independent enough to not have been shaken by the splitting of the world between adults and children.

But that was the point, wasn't it? He was still a _child_ in so many ways. Robin may have been working on his own team, but...one might say that he wasn't ready to leave the nest yet.

He didn't say any of that. Dick just peered up at his guardian, blinking heavily. Bruce sighed lightly, lowering himself a little. He pulled him into a reassuring hug, and Dick tightly wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face into the cotton shirt and taking in the comfortable scent.

He hadn't said anything, but he got the feeling that Bruce understood.

 **I impulsively posted this despite not having many chapters written...heh. At least it was long-ish? XD**


	2. Disruption

**Many thanks to the people who reviewed, followed, or favorited!**

 **Warning: Deathfic**

The first time the Team interrupted them, it had been an accident.

The six teenagers were gathered in the control room, being rowdier than usual. Wally and Conner wrestled on the ground due to a "comment come out wrong" from the former. M'gann tried to separate them and ease the clone's ire while Artemis snarked at the speedster. Robin let out gleeful cackles as he hopped out of their way, and Kaldur stood in front of the holographic computer, sighing and occasionally glancing at the scene with mild disapproval as he organized information.

After a tumble, Wally managed to get free and stumble up-

-only to get tackled by Conner again.

Unfortunately for all of them, the two of them passed through the holographic keyboard, hitting a range of keys...including the emergency contact for the Watchtower.

An image of about half of the Justice League in their conference room came up on the screen, not that anyone noticed.

At least, not until Artemis called out an alarmed, " _Guys, you just butt-dialed the freaking Justice League!_ "

Everything froze. Everyone was silent.

The Team (and even some League members) jumped at Batman's growled, "What do you think you're doing?"

Kaldur stepped up, raising his hands in a placating gesture that looked suspiciously like an "I surrender" pose. "We apologize. It seems that in a…romp…we accidentally activated the communications link between Mount Justice and the Watchtower."

Batman's mouth moved into a thin line, and they all tensed.

" _We are_ _so_ _dead,"_ Wally said nervously through the mind link.

" _Yeah, thanks to you!"_ Artemis gritted out, her voice a pitch higher than usual.

Before anyone could say anything else, the Bat snapped, " **Don't** let this happen again. We will discuss repercussions of this disruption later. Batman out."

With that, the screen fuzzed into blackness, and a huge, collective sigh of relief echoed throughout the room. For good measure, Robin deactivated the computer, and Kaldur herded all of them out into the living room.

"So," Robin spoke up after a moment of silence, "did anyone else see their expressions?"

Wally whipped around to face him, eyes wide. "Uh, no, because I was too focused on how Bats is totally going to kill us!"

"Don't be silly, Wally. Batman doesn't kill."

" _SO_ not the point here!"

"Enough!" Kaldur ordered. "As Batman said, we will suffer the consequences later. From now on, we should be more mindful of our surroundings." With a sigh, the team leader left the room. Conner shrugged and sat on the couch, turning up the static. M'gann drifted into the kitchen, appearing slightly traumatized, and Wally and Artemis wandered away, shooting each other glares.

Robin, trying not to be as chalant as the rest of them (barring Superboy), picked up a book and pretended to be doing something productive until the time of judgment came.

As they'd expected, each of them received a lecture from their respective mentors. The degrees of severity varied, the subject generally being about how they shouldn't have interrupted what could have been a serious and confidential meeting. Aquaman was stern yet willing to let the matter drop. On the other hand, Green Arrow was trying (and failing) to keep a straight face through the whole thing, resulting in his guffawing by the end. The Flash was somewhere in between. Martian Manhunter's talk was brief and not very reprimanding. Superman wasn't even around to give Conner the time of day, so Black Canary took it upon herself to advise the boy to control his temper, especially around sensitive equipment.

The five young heroes wished Robin luck in dealing with his wrathful mentor.

Unknown to them, the bird didn't go through an ordeal of yelling or Batglares. He _did_ get a look, the same kind of look that he'd get when he messed with the Batcomputer's screensaver or unexpectedly blasted rock music in the Batmobile.

Robin suspected that Bruce was secretly amused by the whole thing.

* * *

The second and the last time the Team interrupted them, it was completely intentional.

The screen flickered to life during the meeting, and Batman narrowed his eyes as five teenagers appeared on it. "Aqualad, we are in the middle of-" He cut himself off as he noted the number. Five. Where was Robin? As he absorbed the sight of the Team, bruised and bleeding in front of them, a cold feeling seeped through his chest. The other heroes started whispering around him, but he ignored them.

"My apologies, but this was necessary." Aqualad's face was grim, as was the rest of the Team's. Miss Martian was sobbing into Superboy's chest, and the clone, Kid Flash, and Artemis all looked furious...and grief-stricken.

"What happened?" he rasped out. He waited for the fateful words, denial beginning to take root in his mind.

"Mount Justice was attacked." Aqualad paused, visibly struggling with the words. Batman clenched his jaws. If the normally calm leader was this affected...if it was that bad… "There was one casualty."

Casualty. That was a term of detachment. He closed his eyes, knowing that as soon as the term was replaced by a name, the denial would flee. The pain would take its place.

But there was no name spoken, and his eyes flew open. Superboy stepped out of sight and returned with a body in his arms.

 _His son's._

Robin- _Dick-_ was limp, his sunglasses askew on his face. His lips were parted slightly, and Bruce knew that no breaths were coming through them.

Something in him snapped, and he stormed out of the room and toward the Zeta tube. Thoughts of grief and revenge started bubbling toward the surface, but they were quickly overtaken by a maelstrom of disbelief, rage, more and more pain...He almost stumbled as they hit him full force. If anyone could feel what he felt, they would not believe that he was Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham.

But perhaps they could relate him to a man who had lost yet another person close to him.

A father mourning his son.

He tried to push out his incoherent thoughts as he stepped into the Cave. It was a disaster ( _Heavy on the dis_ , an echo of his son murmured). Most of the lights were out, and arrows and birdarangs dotted the walls. A crack in the floor ran from one end of the room to an opposite corner. Other parts were smashed in or stained with dark red.

Bruce tore his eyes away from the sight and forced himself to look at the center of the room. He vaguely acknowledged the presence of the Team, but his sole focus was on the small boy in their midst.

His mind blanked. He found himself holding Dick's body as Superboy wordlessly and gently handed him off to him.

 _Dick_ , he wanted to call. He didn't. Bruce knew that his son wouldn't respond.


End file.
